


"Close Your Eyes"

by TheMageRebellion



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gift Giving, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, alistair is a smol bean and i love him, prompt, the rose scene kills me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMageRebellion/pseuds/TheMageRebellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr prompt from head-bitch-inquisitor. ("Close your eyes and hold out your hands.")</p><p>During a quiet night at camp, Alistair gives Honoria a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Close Your Eyes"

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt and I just had to because it fit so well! I'm also on another DAO binge so I have my smol babes on the brain :P

            Honoria sat back against a log and let her eyes drift shut as Leliana strummed her lute, soft voice carrying a lilting Orlesian tune. She didn’t know the words—growing up in the Fereldan Circle after the rebellion didn’t offer her the chance to learn—but, strangely, they offered comfort in the dark night.

            A large mass—one that threw off heat like a portable furnace—came and sat beside her, and she could feel the massive muscles rippling beneath a rough-spun tunic. Maker, how she wanted to feel those corded arms wrap around her waist and hold her tightly to a well-muscled chest…

            “Close your eyes and hold out your hands,” Alistair’s deep voice rumbled.

            “My eyes are closed,” she replied, unable to keep the smile from twitching her full lips. Oh, how she loved to tease him. It didn’t help her poor heart—which already thudded almost uncontrollably whenever he threw her one of his bright, innocent smiles or rolled up the sleeves of his tunic when he sharpened his sword—that he teased her right back. _This is_ nothing _like what I felt with Ser Cullen,_ she thought.

            “O-oh,” he stammered. “R-r-right, of course they are. Silly me!” He paused, taking a deep breath. “Can you hold out your hands please?”

            She cocked a honey blonde brow but did as he asked. She felt one calloused hand touch her own soft-skinned one and placed something in her outstretched palms. It was light, almost unnoticeable, and her fingers closed around a cool, thin, stem-like structure.

            “Okay, you can open them now.”

            Honoria’s eyes fluttered open and she gasped as she looked down at her hands.

            It was a rose, the likes of which she had not seen in a long, long time. (There were a few rose bushes that grew on the island where Kinloch Hold was, but she and the other mages hadn’t been allowed out to see them since Anders’ more famous escape attempt.) She lifted the flower to her nose to smell at the velvety red petals and the soft scent filled her lungs pleasantly. A smile—true and genuine—curved her lips.

            “You know what it is?” he asked. It was only then she noticed how _close_ he was—close enough to smell the heady scent of him, pine and armor polish and smoke from the fire.

            She broke into a grin and couldn’t help herself from joking, “Your new weapon of choice?”

            He smiled back, giving a grand gesture. “Yes, that’s right! Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, darkspawn! I will overpower you with my rosy scent!” He paused a gave a barking laugh. “Or, you know, it could just be a rose. I know that’s pretty dull in comparison.

            “I found it in Lothering,” he continued. “I saw it and thought, ‘How can something so beautiful exist in the middle of so much darkness?’”

            Honoria smiled up at him before returning her gaze to the rose. _Why is he so perfect?!_

            Suddenly, a large hand reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I think the same thing when I look at you.”

            She froze, fairly certain she was turning a brighter red than a tomato or Leliana’s hair. She wanted to say something— _anything_ —but the words were stuck in her throat and all she could manage was a half-strangled noise that sounded vaguely like his name.

            Alistair blushed as well before glancing away toward the flames crackling in the fire pit. “A-anyway, I just wanted to give that to you. I’ll let you… g-get back to it then!”

            He stood to leave but she grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards her. Before she could rethink it Honoria leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek and murmured against his skin, “Thank you, Alistair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
